Ministry of Morale
The Ministry of Morale ("MoM" for short), was one of the six Equestrian Ministries founded under the rule of Princess Luna during the Great War. Directed by Pinkie Pie, the Ministry's role was to keep up morale among Equestria's civilians with constant use of celebrations and parties. However, the Ministry's true purpose was to monitor potential traitors, zebra sympathisers, spies, and illicit activities across the kingdom. Due to Pinkie's lack of subtlety, the activites of the Ministry were known openly by the public, inverting the Ministry's initial goal to boost the morale of the public and instead creating fear and paranoia. The logo of the Ministry was never described in Fallout: Equestria. History The Massacre at Littlehorn led to Princess Celestia's abdication and Princess Luna ascended the throne. Luna formed a new wartime government by separating it into the six Ministries. The wielders of the Elements of Harmony were called forth to lead the Ministries as they saw fit. The ever cheerful Pinkie Pie formed the Ministry of Morale, designed to bring happiness and joy to the wartorn Equestrian public. In true Pinkie Pie style, this consisted at first of parties, fun and laughter. At some point, the Ministry began to spy and observe on ponies who Pinkie considered suspicious, likely following the many forms of her Pinkie Sense. The Ministry had hubs in Canterlot, Manehattan, Fillydelphia and other locations as seen in side stories. While the Canterlot hub was painted bright pink, the Manehattan hub was very monolithic on the exterior and was built over Manehattan's most popular nightclub Hoofbeats. Inside, the hub is more colourful, with floors made up entirely of kitchens likely used to make party food for the Ministry's celebratory bashes, and others dedicated to investigating all of the private conversations fed through the Ministry by its many operatives. The Ministry's intelligence operation involved the mass monitoring of just about every Equestrian citizen, with countless operatives monitoring their phone calls, letters and everyday conversations for any signs of deceit, treachery and possible loyalties to the zebras. Those who were under suspicion were monitored and likely taken in for questioning, though the methods used to do this were never covered. It is known that Pinkie had some Steel Rangers in the Ministry's employment. Memories could be extracted from suspects via memory orbs or Black Opals, and it is known that a large amount of memories were stored in the Shattered Hoof Re-Education Facility, notably from the criminals and troublemakers placed there by MoM and the other Ministries. Pinkie's lack of subtlety meant the public knew what the MoM was up to, as evidenced mostly through the Ministry of Image's propaganda posters of the MoM, depicting a grinning Pinkie claiming to be watching the ponies of Equestria "forever!" In the plan to capture the treacherous Four Stars transportation company in the act, Pinkie wanted to send Steel Rangers in giant balloons shaped like her head to let the traitors know she was coming for them. Despite the troubles of the MoM, it still continued its original purpose to bring happiness to the people. Birthday parties were still thrown for fillies, as seen when Pinkie and Fluttershy surprised a pony living in Zebratown during the war, Pinkie's surprise involved hiding in a bin for a couple of hours whilst observed by Midnight Shower, before throwing the party only to have to leave early to investigate new suspects. Pinkie Pie used her status as Ministry Mare to grant some of her own long life dreams. Namely building the Fillydelphia FunFarm, a large popular amusement park, which ultimately became part of the Fillydelphia slave camps two-hundred years later. Luna also allowed Pinkie control of the Grand Galloping Gala, but she was unable to do anything with it due to the end of the war. Pinkie became addicted to Party Time Mint-als, making her mentally unstable but boosting the powers of her Pinkie Sense to foresight-like levels, including an ability to briefly speak with Littlepip. This cost Pinkie her friendship with Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie ended up stockpiling a lifetime's supply of Mint-als in the safes of her personal office in the Manehattan MoM hub. Because of her obsession, Pinkie was oblivious or simply ignorant to the illicit drug business that spread across Equestria. On the Last Day, Pinkie learned that Four Stars had hidden a balefire bomb in Manehattan, and sent a battalion of Steel Rangers to stop them from detonating it. Waiting in her office, Pinkie sent a message to Twilight, revealing she had booked an appointment at a drug rehab clinic to get over her addiction and asked Twilight to accompany her so they could be friends again. She also intended on closing down her Ministry after Four Stars were caught. The message never reached Twilight, who was stationed at Maripony, and the area had been struck by a balefire bomb moments before. The Manehattan bomb detonated, wiping out much of the city and blowing away half of the MoM hub's building. Pinkie was killed in the heat blast. Pinkie's skeleton is found two hundred years later by Littlepip, clutching a Twilight Sparkle statuette, which Littlepip takes, as well as the final message. Littlepip plays the message to the Twilight alicorn she is saved by later on in Fallout: Equestria, fulfilling Pinkie's last request. Silver Bell created the Pinkie Pie Museum in the remains of her family farm, made up of as much Pinkie merchandise she could find, including the Mint-al recipe, which Littlepip gains to fuel her own addiction for the drug. In Other Stories Project Horizons Luna under advice from her confidant Goldenblood, split the Equestrian government into the six Ministries. Pinkie's Ministry initially focused on keeping the morale of the country high during the war, but changed into a ministry devoted on seeking out spies and terrorists later. The change of the Ministry came about during the MoM's inauguration into power. The inauguration, in the form of a large party, was a typical Pinkie Pie-styled celebration with Goldenblood and the members of Macintosh's Marauders in attendance. Twist offered Pinkie some homemade peppermints which had some zebra herbs in the recipe. When Pinkie tried them, she reacted badly and fell onto the floor in a fit. Her Pinkie Sense kicked in, becoming her first experience with her enhanced ability. Pinkie recovered, but was quite shaken and frantic, and claimed a huge party cake being wheeled in was in fact a bomb. The chefs were taken in for questioning, and Pinkie quickly became paranoid, believing there could be traitors everywhere. Goldenblood then suggested to Pinkie to turn her Ministry into a massive intelligence and observation programme, preying on Pinkie's paranoia and moving forward his own agenda against certain members of the Equestrian aristocracy. It is implied that the Ministry may have had undercover operatives working in normal businesses, such as Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who were asked by a desperate Pinkie to work as spies for her in their Hoofington branch of Sugar Cube Corner, where they eventually learnt of Project Eternity. Twilight's cousin Marigold was captured by Pinkie after she was caught accidentally eavesdropping on her and Rainbow Dash, though she was released without incident. Pinkie is assassinated by Psalm as part of Project Partypooper on The Last Day. Pink Eyes The Ministry of Morale had several hubs along Route 52. Puppysmiles visits these hubs whilst in search of her mother, the A.I. in her suit guiding her, believes the 'Mom' Puppy is looking for, is the abbreviated name of the Ministry of Morale. The Ministry of Morale had several projects still running after the war, including a malfunctioning party robot Pinkbot Mark II, the artificial intelligence P7 and the airship Friendship One, which was supposed to launch before the war ended. Known Projects Since the MoM's major project was the nationwide intelligence and observation operation, little is known about other projects the Ministry had. However, some are known from Fallout: Equestria and other side stories: * While it was never confirmed which of the Ministries invented the Memory Orbs, the Ministry of Morale used them significantly in their interrogations, archiving countless memories. Many of these ended ip in the Shattered Hoof Re-Education Facility. * The Sprite-bots were invented by the MoM, the Ministry of Arcane Sciences, and the Ministry of Wartime Technology. They flew about the major populaces of Equestria playing patriotic music to keep up the morale between ponies. However, they were actually spying tools, surveying the nation in plain sight. Each Sprite-bot worked as an independent network node with connections to the MoM network. Watcher later used these to observe the Equestrian Wasteland. * Pink-E, advanced, intelligent Sprite-bot programmed by Pinkie herself to aid her sister Inkie's descendants in the years to come. * The artificial intelligence P7, a lead character in Fallout: Equestria - Pink Eyes, has Pinkie's personality, though it was developed by the Ministry of Peace, but it is likely Pinkie had some role in her creation. * The Recreational Pinkbot Mark II Prototype was built by the MoM and possibly Robronco. It worked as a robotic host for parties, being quite intelligent and resembled an ever-grinning Pinkie Pie. In Pink Eyes, the prototype carries out its duty in a malfunctioned state, capturing ponies and holding them hostage at its party until it is destroyed by Puppysmiles. Notes and Trivia * The Ministry of Morale as a powerful intelligence government department seems to be inspired by the book "1984", notably the dystopian government known as Big Brother. Pinkie's posters claiming to be watching ponies forever is also a nod to Big Brother. Category:Ministries